Sunrise
by LezBCatholic
Summary: oneshot Sango and Miroku watch the sunrise, and Miroku shows Sango the inside of a tent... SanXMiro InuXKago M For lemons hehe


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR ANYTHING HAVING TO WITH IT EXCEPT A GIANT INUYASHA PLUSH THAT I GOT ON EBAY!**

**Riza: My first one shot and I decided to make it about my fave Inuyasha pairing, Sango and Miroku.**

**Kago: YYAAYY!!!!!!!!!! LEMONY-NESS!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sango woke early in the morning. Naraku had died only the day before. Miroku was free from his curse, Kagome had decided to stay forever in the feudal era and marry Inuyasha, Kohaku had willingly given up his jewel shard after saying goodbye and giving Miroku his blessing to marry Sango, all of Naraku's incarnations were free and everything was right in the world. **

**She got up and walked outside. The blood from the battle was on the ground and was now a dark brown color. She looked at the pool closest to the hut and her mind trailed off...**

_Naraku swung his big hand and Sango fell to the ground. Miroku rushed over and hugged her. She got up and brushed off her leg. It hurt. She didn't care._

_The saimiosho were gone and Naraku had no more at his disposal. Miroku yelled in agony where he was standing. His windtunnel suddenly got bigger and he was forced to open it. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and shippo leaping up to a cliff. Everyone had already left the village. Sango ran behind him. He was yelling in pain as he held him arm toward the giant demon. Sango threw herself to his back. She hugged him close and helped him keep his footing._

**She started to walk into the woods and toward the lake. She eventually got there, but did't notice a certain Houshi looking at her from behind a tree.**

**Miroku POV:**

**God, she is SO beautiful. She's walking toward the lake. I wonder what she's doing. Lady Sango, my lady Sango...hmmm...time to show my love...smirk. I walk up behind her. She left early and seems to be watching the sunrise. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She tenses.**

**"It's just me, Lady Sango." I say and she relaxes immediately.**

**"Did I wake you, Houshi-sama?" She asks. She doesn't seem to care that I'm holding her this way. She didn't even mention it. YES!**

**"No, no not at all."**

**"Oh, good." She relaxed some more and her hand touched mine.**

**"May I ask, why are you out here?"**

**"I am here to watch the sunrise," I was right, "Ko...kohaku and I used to do so everyday together."**

**"I am sorry that I brought up..."**

**"No, Houshi-sama, do not appologize. Everything dies. He gave us his blessing and said good bye, he's in a better place where he isn't controlled by Naraku."**

**"Your strength, Sango...it is the first thing I was attracted to...about you...being able to go through pain...but keep fighting either way..." I trail off. She's smiling.**

**"Do you wish to know what attracted me to you?" She asked. She was happy and content even though we were talking about personal matters with each other.**

**"What?" I ask.**

**"You were the first one to make me jealous...EVER." She says. I smile, but I am also angry at myself for making her feel that way.**

**"And," She continues, " and beg for forgiveness everytime. You would help me when I needed it and gave me attention when I was hurt or wanted it. There was something about you, I don't know what it was, but when I was near you then I always felt happy and at peace. Like now, I could stay like this with you forever." She ended with a happy sigh.**

**"I can't." I said somewhat experimently and kissed her neck. She moaned andleaned back into my shoulder. I picked her up and carried her along the water's edge. She kissed me softly. I deepened it. She smirked slightly and I loved it.**

**"Wait..." She stopped and looked at me worried as though she hurt me, "you have to prove this isn't a dream. It's always a dream and I always wake up in the middle of..." She kissed me, deeply. I kiss back and forget about it being a dream.**

**"I'm real, Houshi-kun." She kissed me again. **

**"Good."**

**"I need something, Miro-kun."**

**"What, my love?"**

**"I need you."**

**"Sure?"**

**"Yes." She moaned. I carried her deeper into the woods to the tent that I had set up for us. I am so good at predicting things! I should be a fortuneteller. HEHE **

**I bring her into the tent and lay her on the small futon. She smiles and I kiss her.**

**"Sango, my love. Do you still wish for us to make love?" I ask calmly. She smiles and kisses my with a reassuring force.**

**"Just go easy on me, Miro-kun." She moaned and laid happily before me on the futon. I gently get on top of and and lean down to kiss her. She kisses me back, that's a good sign right?**

**I continue to kiss her and tug at her light sleeping robe's tie. Her hands came up with new confidence and untied the tie of my outer robe. I shrugged it of my shoulders and discarded it to the side. I helped her out of her sleeping robe and kissed her neck. She moaned lightly.**

**Sango's POV:**

**OH GOD I LOVE HIM!!!! I pulled at the tie of his light, white robe and pulled it off his shoulders. His lips moved down my neck to my left breats and he took the nipple in his mouth. I let out a gasping sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved over to the other and performed the same, treacherous,, erotic acts. He moved down to my naval (Is it navel or naval?) and stuck his tounge in it. I moaned and he continued to venture down until he is got between my legs. He took a finger and pumped it into me. I let a moan escape.**

**Third person POV:**

**Sango's back arched up and Miroku adds another finger. He took his fingers out and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss and he positioned himself at her opening.**

**He looked at her and asked with his eyes. She kissed him again. He thrust himself in. She expected pain, but felt none. She nodded and he continued. He thrust faster and they finally came together.**

**"Oh, God, Miroku...I love...you."**

**"I love you too, Sango." He grabbed his outer robe and wrapped it around their bodies.**

**MEANWHILE:**

**"Kagome..." Inuyasha yelled as he went over the edge. Kagome pulled him down to the matress with her. She cradled his white and silver head in her hands.**

**"I love you, Inuyasha." She said rubbing his ear. He moaned and kissed her.**

**"I love you too, Kagome."**

**"Think that I'll be a good mommy?" She asked. She somewhat enjoyed the plus side of having a hanyou lover...he had an instict for reproduction and she loved it. **

**"DEFINATELY!" He said, sobering up somewhat to look her sincerelly.**

**"How can you be so sure?"**

**"Because I love you, I know you love me, and I know we'll both love whoever we make together. He said and nuzzled her neck. She kissed his forehead and he pulled her to himself.**

**"Good thing my family's visiting my aunt this month." Kagome giggled and hugged Inuyasha. He kissed her.**

**2 years later:**

**"MMMOOOMMMMMMMYYYY!!!!!" Taro ran toward Sango crying. **

**"What's wrong, Taro?"**

**"Kagete hit me!" He whined.**

**"He was being icky! He deserved it!" Kagete said, running to Kagome and hid behind her leg, scared of Taro. Inuyasha came over and picked up his daughter. Miroku was no where to be found.**

**"Did you do something that daddy would do?" Sango asked Taro. Who nodded quickly. Sango sighed and Miroku suddenly appeared.**

**"I'll take care of it." He grinned, picked Taro up, and walked off.**

**"Mommy?" Kagete asked.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Can Daddy an' me go for a walk?"**

**"Sure. Have fun." Kagome said and Inuyasha positioned Kagete carefully in his arms and took off.**

**"Ah, children. What fun." Sango said sitting outside of Kaede's hut and hugged her swelling stomach.**

**"Inuyasha's giving me a break, but Miroku couldn't keep his hands off of you the day Taro was born." Both women laughed.**

**Kago: DOUBLE LEMONYNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Riza: Happy birthday, Kago.**

**Kago: I LIKE MY PRESENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
